


The Chemicals I Kept Inside

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve does not get turned on by danger. Really. It’s not the danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chemicals I Kept Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by stjarna1984. Thank you so much for the quick beta!

Danny never thought he’d actually be  _cold_  here on this Godforsaken island but there’s a slight breeze coming in through the sides of the tent, and well… he’s naked.    
  
There are people in yellow hazmat suits coming in and out of the tent, as if they have no issue with the fact that Danny’s naked as the day he was born and being hosed off by whatever the hell kind of stuff they put in the water for a decontamination shower. At least Chin and Kono have the decency to stay outside for this.    
  
His partner, of course, wouldn’t know the first thing about decency.    
  
“Stop checking out my goods, Steven,” Danny sighs, clenching his jaw as the water runs over him, causing the hairs on his arms to stand up.    
  
“Have you lost your mind?” Steve says, making a show of turning slightly away from Danny now. “I’m not… Are you insane?”    
  
“I can see you, you know. You’re anything but stealthy,” Danny continues, “And yes, you’re bigger than me. Just a tiny bit. You happy now?”    
  
Steve grins and Danny just wants to smack him over the head. Or maybe push him inside the hangar with what may or may not be a biohazardous chemical once more.   
  
“So you’ve been checking me out too, then?” Steve asks, and really? Someone needs to explain to this man that biohazard threats are not the right time to flirt.    
  
“You’re shameless,” Danny just says, wrapping his arms around his body. “And really? How can I not? You’re practically flinging it in my eye.”    
  
“Stop being so ridiculous.” Steve smiles, bringing his arms up to run his hands through his wet hair. Or to show off his impressive chest, Danny can’t be sure. “I’m doing no such thing.”    
  
Danny sighs once again, because Steve is strutting his stuff like he’s in a damn fashion show – minus the clothes – and it’s impossible for him not to look down, to take in Steve’s entire body. Yep, definitely bigger than Danny. And getting even bigger, if Danny isn’t mistaken.    
  
“This is a decontamination shower, Steve. This is supposed to scare you, not turn you on.” Danny grumbles, purposefully tearing his eyes away from Steve’s half-hard cock.    
  
“Must be the company,” Steve states simply as the water stops pouring and he reaches for one of the crisp white towels he is handed.    
  
“Wha…?” Danny asks, but his voice gets stuck in his throat because surely Steve didn’t imply…?    
  
He absentmindedly takes the towel that is handed to him as Steve is already stepping into a set of thin white overalls, and then the head of the hazmat team walks up to them, stripping off his mask.    
  
“We’re all clear,” he says, flashing a smile. “It was a false alarm. Nothing to worry about.”    
  
“Oh, thank God.” Danny lets out a breath of relief, towel wrapped around his waist and face buried in his hands.    
  
“See?” Steve smiles hugely as the man disappears. “You were worrying about nothing.”    
  
“Excuse me?” Danny asks, as Steve is already turning and heading for the exit. He scrambles to get the white overalls on and trails after Steve. “I was worried I might die on this fucking island, bleeding out of my eyes, my body eating itself from the inside out, while you were inappropriate and completely ignorant in the face of danger! But I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Why not get turned on by a little hazmat disaster, right?”    
  
Steve stops in his tracks, and he’s still smirking as he faces Danny. “You’re still not getting it, are you?” he asks.    
  
Danny stares dumbly at him.    
  
“It’s not the danger that turns me on, Danny,” Steve says pointedly, then turning again as he walks up to Chin and Kono who welcome him with big smiles.    
  
Danny thinks maybe he’s forgotten how to move for a second.    
  
***    
  
Danny is quiet all the way over to HQ, the white overalls sticking to his butt, and boy, he can’t wait to put on some real clothes again. Chin and Kono stay behind to clean up the mess, coordinate with the hazmat team, as Steve and Danny arrive at HQ, in search of some clean clothes.    
  
Danny is still buttoning up his shirt as he barges into Steve’s office.    
  
“How can you think that was the right time to spring this on me?” Danny blurts out, and Steve turns towards him, shirt in hand.    
  
“What?” Steve asks, frowning.    
  
“We were just coming out of a situation – a very dangerous situation, I might add – and you think that’s the right time to tell me I turn you on?” Danny says, his voice pitched high, his arms flailing around. “’Cause that’s what you were saying, right? You were getting hard ‘cause I was standing next to you?”    
  
Steve laughs, drops the shirt on his desk as he crosses his arms in front of his naked chest. “You were standing there  _naked_ , Danny. But yes, that’s exactly what I was saying.”    
  
“And what?” Danny asks, annoyance building up in his body because this is not the right way to do this, this is not  _sane_ . “That was the right time to tell me this? During a decontamination shower? Have you lost your mind?”    
  
“You started talking about my dick, Danny!” Steve shrugs, not in the least bit embarrassed or shy.    
  
“I, I…” Danny stutters. “You’re insane!”    
  
“I thought you loved that about me?” Steve asks smugly, his grin reaching his eyes.    
  
Danny growls in frustration, takes two steps towards Steve as he puts his hand around the back of Steve’s neck and pulls him in close. Steve is still smiling as their lips collide, Danny standing on tip-toes to pour his all into the kiss. Steve opens up willingly, letting Danny take control of the kiss, letting Danny explore Steve’s mouth with his tongue, mapping every line and curve.    
  
“See?” Steve mutters as Danny finally breaks the kiss, throwing his arms around Danny’s waist and pulling him close. “No danger and still turned on.”    
  
Danny can hear the smile in Steve’s face as he closes his eyes and presses his entire body against Steve’s.    
  
“You’re still fucking insane,” Danny says, finally smiling. 


End file.
